Uke Tsundere
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan Saikai no Oni dalam menjinakan sang Naga Biru legendaris, yakni Dokuganryu. (Warning : Yaoi)


**Uke Tsundere**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Chara : Motochika, Masamune**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), pendek, fanfic iseng, less description, Yaoi**

* * *

Satu mata biru tak hentinya menatap seseorang paling dicintai dalam hidupnya. Senyuman masih mengembang di wajahnya. Chosokabe Motochika sangat beruntung memiliki hati seorang Date Masamune yang sekarang bermarga menjadi Chosokabe Masamune.

"Masamune," panggilnya iseng, menghentikan kegiatan Masamune sejenak.

" _What_?" yang dipanggil hanya menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku jadi mengingat saat menyatakan perasaanku padamu," bisik Motochika di dekat telinga 'istri'nya.

Mendadak wajah Masamune memerah. Dia juga ingat kejadian dimana Motochika dengan enteng mengatakan cinta padanya. Yang menambah merah wajahnya adalah setelah ungkapan itu, Motochika melakukan hal tergila.

"Kau pasti langsung mengingatnya 'kan?" tanya _Saikai no Oni_ dengan seringaian nakal.

Masamune gelagapan, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya sekarang, "Ah, _shit_. Waktu itu benar-benar kejadian yang memalukan."

"Tingkahmu sangat manis saat itu," ujar Motochika diselingi tawa.

" _Shut your mouth, Baka_!" merasa jengkel, Masamune menepak keras bahu Motochika.

Ah, jika diingat, kejadian itu adalah hal termanis dalam hidup mereka.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Pesta pengangkatan jabatan Tokugawa Ieyasu sebagai _Shogun_ , tanda kemenangan pasukan Timur terhadap pasukan Barat dari perang besar Sekigahara. Suasana pesta begitu meriah, seluruh _daimyo_ diundang dalam perhelatan ini.

Ieyasu nampak mengobrol hangat dengan sahabatnya, Chosokabe Motochika diselingi canda tawa. _Saikai no Oni_ melirik sekeliling ruangan, sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang dia cari.

Sang _Shogun_ mengikuti arah pandangan _daimyo_ Tosa itu. Dia berkata, "Ah, _Dokuganryu_. Dia yang paling bersemangat di pesta ini. Temuilah dia. Kau pasti ingin berbicara padanya 'kan?" bujuk Ieyasu.

Motochika tampak ragu. Dia merasa tak enak pada Ieyasu, "Mungkin nanti saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa lanjutkan perbincangan hangat ini di lain waktu," tutur Ieyasu.

Penguasa Shikoku itu mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah, terima kasih. Kau memang sahabat yang paling mengerti aku."

"Ya," balasnya dengan senyuman.

Motochika dengan percaya diri berjalan mendekati seorang Date Masamune yang sedang minum bersama beberapa tamu. Seringaian terpampang di bibirnya, "Aku yakin pasti bisa," gumamnya. Dia terus melangkah, menemui dambaan hatinya.

Sang Bajak Laut kini beraksi untuk menjinakkan sang Naga...

"Yo, _Dokuganryu_!" sahut Motochika. senyuman merekah terpampang di wajahnya.

Yang terpanggil pun menoleh. Memasang wajah malas ke arahnya, "Yo, _Saikai no Oni_."

"Eem..." Motochika jadi kelabakan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Masamune. Rasa percaya diri tadi lenyap sudah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Masamune.

Motochika berkata, "Aku...eerrr, aku...hehe." lelaki ini tertawa garing dan salah tingkah. Sang _Dokuganryu_ masih memasang wajah malasnya, ingin rasanya gelas berisi sake yang ia pegang disemburkan ke muka Motochika karena tujuan menyapanya tidak jelas.

" _Go away_ ," ketus pemimpin Oshu itu.

Lelaki berambut perak itu jadi tegang, "Ja-jangan seperti itu lah...aku mau bicara denganmu, itu saja." suaranya memelan.

Masamune mendengus, " _Just say it_..." dia memandangnya tajam, "Kau ingin bertarung denganku. Bukan begitu?"

"Bukan! aku tak mau mengajakmu duel!" sanggahnya, "Aku hanya ingin berbincang hangat bersamamu," sambungnya.

Ayolah, para _daimyo_ lain menikmati pesta ini, masa mau bertarung. Ieyasu juga akan langsung melerai keduanya-terutama Masamune. Pelaksana pesta pasti tak ingin acara penuh senyuman dan kegembiraan ini hancur diganti ketegangan hanya keegoisan sang Naga Mata Satu itu.

"Boleh aku jujur?" ucap Masamune tiba-tiba.

"Ya, boleh," balas Motochika. Kira-kira apa yang akan Masamune katakan. Bisiknya dalam hati. Pemuda di depannya ini biasanya ceplas-ceplos jika ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Motochika harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buat _nyesek_ di hatinya.

Mulut tipis manis Masamune-menurut Motochika-membentuk senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringaian lalu berkata, "Kau pengganggu. Enyah dari hadapanku!"

 **JLEB!**

Ucapan Naga favoritnya serasa _nyeess_ di hati sang Iblis Lautan ini. Meski dia sering mendengar kalimat itu dari musuh yang dia hadapi, tapi kalau dari orang yang disuka, istilahnya gebetan kesannya beda. Masamune memang dikenal oleh daimyo lain dengan ucapan ketus serta tajam. Di mata Motochika, hal ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri dalam usaha menaklukan Naga Biru itu. Punya _uke_ yang super _tsundere_ lebih menantang dan menggoda, pikirnya.

"Aku tak mau pergi dari hadapanmu," ujar Motochika serius. Kegugupannya ia buang jauh-jauh. Jiwa berani seorang Bajak Laut dalam Motochika kembali bangkit. Padahal dia mau menyatakan cinta saja, tak perlu sampai seperti itu juga.

"Kau menyebalkan." tubuh ramping itu menjauh dari Motochika, berniat mencari _Migime_ -nya yang pergi entah kemana. Tebakan Masamune pasti dia sekarang sedang berpacaran bersama _shinobi_ Takeda. Dan Masamune merasa risih dekat Bajak Laut ubanan tersebut.

Sial! Kalau begini caranya, acara nyatakan cintanya gagal! Di acara pesta hari ini harus menjadi kesempatan emas. Sebab, bertemu dengannya di kemudian hari pasti akan sulit, ditambah _Ryu no Migime_ yang selalu _protective_ pada Masamune akan menghambat rencananya.

" _Dokuganryu_!" panggil Motochika.

Tak memperdulikan panggilannya, Masamune berlanjut pergi menjauh. Motochika mengejar Naga Biru itu. Ah! Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Pria ini diam sebentar, lalu mencoba menghirup wangi _parfume_ Masamune. Wah, _Saikai no Oni_ memang tergila-gila pada Dokuganryu, sampai wangi tubuhnya pun ia hafal.

 _'Ke kiri, terus naik tangga...'_ Motochika terus mengikut aroma itu sesuai yang ia hirup. Beruntung indra penciumannya kuat dan mempermudah dalam mencarinya. ' _Ketemu!'_ dia menemukan pujaan hatinya, sedang sendirian.

Motochika pun berkata, "Tumben kau menjau dari kemeriahan pesta." dia sekedar basa-basi.

"Ck. Kau lagi." Masamune menyilangkan tangan, "Aku mencari Kojuuro. Tapi dianya asik pacaran."

"Kau iri nih ceritanya?" tanya Motochika jahil. Dia berada di samping kanannya.

" _Of course not_!" bantah Masamune. sebenarnya iya sih, dia iri pada Kojuuro yang sudah punya pacar sementara dianya sendiri belum. Begini ya kalau jadi _daimyo_ jomblo.

Niatan jahil Motochika menjadi-jadi, "Mengaku saja. Kau iri ke _Migime_ mu sendiri, haha."

Masamune makin geram oleh sikap Bajak Laut di sebelahnya ini. Rasa ingin memukul wajahnya sangat besar, akhirnya dia hanya mendecih saja, "Sudahlah. Lama di dekatmu tambah emosi." Lagi, dia pergi kembali ke ruangan pesta.

"Hei, tunggu." _Saikai no Oni_ menahan lengan Masamune, "Kau _daimyo_ paling emosian yang pernah kutemui."

"Lepas," datarnya.

"Meski begitu, aku suka." seringaian menggoda tergambar di wajahnya.

" _what did you say_?" Masamune melempar pandangan tajam.

Bajak Laut ini menarik lengan yang ia tahan barusan dan membuat Masamune menghadap ke arahnya. Masamune terkejut, mencoba memberontak, namun usahanya tersebut sia-sia ketika Motochika memegang erat kedua tangan pemuda itu lalu menyudutkannya ke tembok. Tenaga Motochika lebih besar dibanding Masamune, sehingga si Naga Biru kesulitan bergerak.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku suka," ujar Motochika. Karena postur tubuh Masamune pendek, Motochika harus menunduk lebih bawah. Kala melihat wajahnya, terlihat kegelisahan pada dirinya.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Masamune. Posisinya saat ini dirasa sangat tidak nyaman.

" _Uke tsundere._ Kalau marah makin manis," rayu Motochika yang langsung membuat jengkel Masamune, " _Dokuganryu_..."

"Berhenti berkata yang aneh-aneh!"

"...Aku mencintaimu." akhirnya, ungkapan yang dia pendam selama ini tercurahkan juga. Motochika tak peduli dengan perkataan 'memalukan' lagi. Motochika benar-benar cinta pada _daimyo_ Oshu itu.

sementara pemuda yang _ditembak_ itu hanya tersentak dan tak percaya ungkapan _Saikai no Oni_ di depannya. Degupan di dadanya terasa cepat, ia sendiri tak paham mengapa jadi seperti ini. Masamune setiap malam selalu berdoa untuk mendapatkan pasangan, tapi mengapa harus Motochika? Debaran jantungnya makin tak terkontrol, pipinya terasa panas. Jangan sampai dia _blushing_ di depannya. Demi menghindari tatapan mata Motochika, Masamune menunduk dalam.

"Masamune," tegurnya, menyentuh dagu, menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, jangan sembunyikan wajah merahmu."

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" perkataan Masamune dihiraukan Motochika. Pria bersurai perak itu mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mencium bibir _daimyo_ itu. Masamune tak bisa berbuat apapun, sampai detik berikutnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir _Saikai no Oni._ Mendadak tubuhnya melemah akibat ciuman ini, aroma serta rasa arak di mulut Motochika sungguh terasa saat beradu lidah.

 _Hell_! Padahal Motochika belum mendapat respon apa-apa dari Masamune, dia sudah berani menciumnya. Namun, beginilah cara si Bajak Laut menjinakkan sang Naga, ucapan saja akan dirasa tidak cukup, butuh aksi nyata untuk membuktikan cintanya. Genggaman kuat pada tangan Masamune ia lepas, kemudian Motochika beralih memeluknya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya yang pendek.

Setelah itu, mereka menarik diri, posisi keduanya tidak berubah.

"Jadi...apa balasanmu?" tanya Motochika penuh harap.

"Turunkan aku dulu," pinta Masamune.

"Tidak akan. Kau pasti kabur," tolaknya.

"Cih! Ok, aku akan balas," ujar Masamune.

"Sebelum itu, aku ulangi ungkapanku tadi," sela Motochika, dia pun melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu, _Dokuganryu._ Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Dari pernyataannya sendiri terdengar sangat serius, apalagi mata biru jernih Motochika menatapnya lembut. Masamune menjawab, " _Yes_ _._ Kau benar tentang aku iri pada Kojuuro."

"Aku paham, kok, Masamune." Motochika tersenyum lebar.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang istimewa bagi pasangan _daimyo_ itu.

 **-End of Flashback-**

.

.

.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka mendapatkan hati _uke tsundere_ sepertimu begitu mudah," tawa Motochika, kala mengingat kembali momen tersebut.

Masamune menjitak kepala suami menyebalkannya itu, kalau dia sih, perasaannya sekarang malu, "Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh hati padamu."

"Iya, dong. Taktiku dalam menaklukanmu 'kan ampuh," ujarnya menyombongkan diri.

"Terserah. Gara-gara obrolan ini, pekerjaanku terhambat," gerutu Masamune.

"Lanjutkan besok sajalah, sekarang waktunya tidur, sayang," suruh Motochika.

"Kau bisa tidur duluan kalau sudah ngantuk."

Raut wajah Motochika cemberut, "Aku tak bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu."

Masamune mengepalkan tangan kanannya, "Kalau aku bogem tetap tak bisa tidur juga?" sinisnya.

"Eeeh! Jangan seperti itu juga lah..." pria ini ketakutan pada 'istri'nya sendiri, "Hanya peluk."

" _Alright...just a hug._ " Masamune beringsut dekati _futon_ lalu berbaring di samping suaminya. Motochika cepat menyergap tubuh Masamune dan mendekap tubuh rampingnya. Masamune sudah biasa menghadapi sikap _Saikai no Oni,_ dia pun berkata dengan suara lembut, " _Good night, my lovely pirate._ "

Sifat _tsundere_ Masamune terlihat jelas, tadi sok menolak permintaan Motochika, tapi detik berikutnya dia mau juga. Ah, Motochika semakin sayang padanya. Bajak Laut ini pun membalas, "Selamat malam, Nagaku sayang yang paling _tsundere_."

Mereka tertawa kecil, sesudah itu keduanya menuju alam mimpi.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **APA-APAAAAN INIIIIHHH!**

 **ini hanya fanfic iseng, jangan gebugin saya!  
** **fanfic ini sebenernya fanfic lama (sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu) dan baru dipublish sekarang XD** **  
**

 **maafkan author kampret dan lucknut ini ya, reader's XD**

 **review berisi kritik maupun saran saya terima dengan senang hati :D**

 **see you~**


End file.
